LaySG1 Skill List
=Skills= Some basic ground rules for Layflat SG-1 skills: * Untrained Skill Rolls cannot be enhanced by Expert, Hard, or Wiggle dice. This means that it is possible to roll a lot of normal dice for defaulting, but you'll never really achieve mastery. Hard and Wiggle dice can be down-converted into normal dice on a 1hd/wd to 1d basis. * There is no Block skill. This is automatically rolled into your melee weapon training. Most people would just use Brawling or the appropriate Melee skill. * Dodge still exists, however, for exclusive defensive rolls. * The (Type) skills require some sort of specialization. For example, Ranged Weapons can be specialized as Ranged Weapons (SMG). At the GM's discretion (oh, how I hate that phrase), you can allow that skill to be used with another similar specialization as an untrained skill roll. * The skill list is written from the perspective of the modern Tauri/Earth culture. Yes, we know that the Xeno-Languages (Asgard) wouldn't actually be a "Xeno" language for a native Asgard, but this makes bookkeeping a lot easier. * (WT) indicates that a skill comes from Wild Talents. (SG-1) indicates that a skill comes from the AEG Stargate SG-1 rules. (New) indicates a skill that is custom created for this campaign. Linked Specializations and Skill Groups * For certain similar (Type) skills, the character can buy additional specializations at a cost of 2 points each. For example, a character with Ranged Weapons (SMGs) can buy a specialization in (Assault Rifles) for 2 points. This will allow the character to use their Ranged Weapons (SMGs) dice pool with Assault Rifles as well. (Type) Specializations cannot be part of Skill Bundles during character creation (though they can be linked to a skill that is.) * Some skills (Language, Culture) are bought as a thematic group and are designated as (Group). For example, you can have "IOC Translator 4" as your language skill, and pick up 4 languages from the IOC member nations as well as give you 4d on top of your Mind stat for speaking/translating them. (Group) skills can be part of Skill Bundles during character creation. Body * Athletics (WT) * Brawling (WT) * Endurance (WT) * Melee Weapon (Type) (WT) Coordination * Dodge (WT) * Driving (Type) (WT) ** Pilot Tauri Spacecraft (New) ** Pilot Goa'uld Spacecraft (New) * Stealth (WT) * Ranged Weapon (Type) (WT) Sense * Empathy (WT) * Perception (WT) * Scrutiny (WT) * Surveillance (SG-1) Mind * Computers (SG-1) * Demolitions (SG-1) * Electronics (SG-1) * First Aid (WT) * Hobby (Type) (SG-1) * Knowledge (Type) (WT) ** Cultures (Group) (SG-1) ** SGC Operations (New) ** Xeno-Cultures (Group) (SG-1) ** Xeno-Technology (Type) (SG-1) * Language (Group) (WT) ** Xeno-Language (Group) (SG-1) * Mechanics (SG-1) * Medicine (WT) * Navigation (WT) * Research (WT) * Security Systems (WT) * Streetwise (WT) * Survival (WT/SG-1) * Tactics (WT) Charm * Lie (WT) * Performance (Type) (WT) * Persuasion (WT) Command * Bureaucracy (SG-1) * Interrogation (WT) * Intimidation (WT) * Leadership (WT) * Stability (WT) =Sample Skill Bundles= Based on the skill list above, I've taken the liberty of making some sample skill bundles (again, Steve can feel free to shoot any of these down): * Jaffa Warrior - Endurance, Melee Weapons (Staff), Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons), Xeno-Cultures (Jaffa) * SG Air Force Officer - Driving (Airplanes), Pilot Tauri Spacecraft, Ranged Weapons (SMGs), Knowledge (SGC Operations) * SG Air Force Technician - Computers, Electronics, Knowledge (SGC Operations), Security Systems * SG Combat Engineer - Demolitions, Electronics, Mechanics, Knowledge (SGC Operations) * SG Diplomatic Corps (SGd20 p145) - Empathy, Xeno-Cultures, Xeno-Languages, Persuasion * SG Engineering Corps (SGd20 p146) - Electronics, Mechanics, Xeno-Technology, Knowledge (SGC Operations) * SG Marine - Athletics, Brawling, Ranged Weapons (LMGs), Knowledge (SGC Operations) * SG Pararescue Special Operations/Medic - First Aid, Medicine, Scrutiny, Stability * SG Researcher (Civilian) - Xeno-Cultures, Xeno-Languages, Xeno-Technology, Research * SG Team Leader - Bureaucracy, Leadership, Stability, Tactics * Tok'ra High Commander - Leadership, Persuasion, Stability, Xeno-Cultures (Tok'ra) * Tok'ra Undercover Operative - Lie, Stealth, Xeno-Cultures (Tok'ra), Xeno-Technology (Goa'uld)